The Bump Problem
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: Rose Weasley daughter of Hermione and Ronald Weasley and sister to Hugo Weasley, cousin to many Weasley's and Potter's, is pregnant. "I Rose 'Rosie' Molly Weasley am pregnant. I'm not taking it well, in fact 'I'm not taking it that well' is an understatement." (Sorry about the long Paragraphs, I forgot to edit it before I posted it, so it's hard to read! Soo Sorry about that)
1. Just a little odd

The Bump Problem.

_Chapter 1: Just a little odd._

_No this can't be happening, not to me._

I Rose 'Rosie' Molly Weasley am pregnant. I'm not taking it well, in fact 'I'm not taking it that well' is an understatement. The test has got to be wrong, maybe I didn't make it correctly. _Of course you didn't Rose, your the smartest kid at Hogwarts, thanks to your mother. _I'm just going to lock myself in my bedroom toilet and never come out. _Where did all your Gryffindor courage go, step up. _

A knocking sound wakes me up from my dreamworld. "Rosie are you alright in there?" Hugo, my younger brother asks, just as I'm about to freak out. "Er... yeah I'm fine, just finishing up in here." I say not convincingly, so I open the door and walk out of my small bathroom and onto my bed, Hugo looks at me, shrugs and walks out of my room.

Only minutes pass when Hugo comes back in with Mum by his side.

"Oh yes you are right Hugo, she does look quite pale. Rosie sweetie are you feeling alright?" Mum asks me, of course I'm alright, its not like I'm pregnant or anything. "Yes." I manage to lie.

"Are you sure? Ronald get up here!" Mum shouts down to Dad, and seconds later Dad comes huffing up the stairs. _He eats too much._

"Whats up Hermione?" Dad asks Mum, he looks around to try and see whats going on. "Do you think Rosie looks ill?" Mum asks looking at me, like I'm some kind of creature she accidentally ran over in the car, Dad looks at me and I smile awkwardly.

"Nope, she looks perfectly fine." Dad says finally, I sigh. "Ok then, now that is sorted, what would you like for dinner Rosie?" Mum asks and suddenly I have an intense craving for a cucumber and cheese sandwich. "I want a cucumber and cheese sandwich." I say without really thinking about how weird that sounds. "See she is ill." Hugo says humouredly.

"That is a little odd, but if thats what she wants the I'll do it." Mum says looking at me oddly. "I just feel like I should eat things that I don't like." I say, which make Mum look at me even more oddly, I smile. Mum shakes her head and walks out of my room with Dad and Hugo just looks at me. "What Hugh?" I ask. "Your weird." Hugo sums up, I laugh.

"And your crazy." I say with a laugh, Hugo shakes his head and walks out of my room.

_Wow great job Rose they won't realise that your pregnant, no not at all._


	2. Back at My second home

_Chapter 2: Back at my second home._

Today I go back to Hogwarts, my second home, I will be going into my 6th year, so I will be under a lot of stress, which to be perfectly honest isn't very good for my situation. Nothing is right with my situation, but I still I have to be careful.

I bet your wondering who the father of the baby is and how I got into this situation, well that my friend is a subject I'd rather not talk about, because to be perfectly honest it is embarrassing and ridiculous. But I will tell you that it has been exactly 2 whole months since it happened and I'm sure your thinking 'How did she not know she has been pregnant for the last 2 months?' well the fact is that I did sort of know but I just decided to ignore it because I am normally very lucky but it seems look is not on my side this time.

I woke up this morning with the most horrific feeling of sickness, which would also be known as morning sickness, so I had to run to my on-suite bathroom to throw up the whole contents of my stomach, which trust me is not something you want to wake up in the morning to do. I almost had to tell Hugo that I was pregnant this morning as he walked in on my puking my guts up, he looked quite shocked but I came up with a quick lie and he walked out of my room satisfied. Breakfast wasn't so bad, I got through it without wanting to throw up again, the only thing that happened was Mum looking at me like I was hiding something, which I am. But anyway she didn't ask me anything but had questioning looks, which I didn't like much.

By the time it is time to go to Kings Cross Station, I have puked twice, nearly been caught 2 times and nearly had a mental breakdown about the whole of this.

Walking onto the platform was like walking into a warm house, it finally became real that I was going back to Hogwarts, to my second home, to where I had conceived this baby a whole 2 months ago and where I would see the baby's father. When we got there The Potter's were already there, which meant Teddy was here. Teddy has been my best friend since I was born and since he was 4 years old, I could rely on Teddy to keep secrets or anything, my other best friends included James Sirius Potter, Dominique Weasley-Delecore and Evangeline Donten, they were who I lived for, but Teddy was always top. And I was right, Teddy is standing right next to Uncle Harry, Teddy sees me and runs up to me and hugs me, I smile and wrap my arms around him, he lets me go and kisses my forehead and then stares at my face. I think he found something, he pulls me away from my family and over to a quiet place. "Something is wrong." Teddy tells me, like I don't already know. "No, everything is fine." I lie, which I hate doing. "Don't lie to me Rosie." Teddy says and I can't take up, the pressure is too much. "Fine, I'm pregnant." I had to tell him, he just looks at you with this look that make people tell him anything and normally I am immune but pregnancy decided lets push Rose a little further, Teddy looks at me in shock, it feels like the world has just paused. "How? Who? When?" Teddy questions me, I roll my eyes. "Ok first how? Do you want me to draw you a picture?" I ask sarcastically, fortunately he cracks a small smile. "No, please don't." Teddy says, he sounds disturbed. "Second, who? I'm not saying and three, when? 2 months ago." I answer Teddy's questions quickly and sigh. "Trust me when I say I really didn't think this would happen." I say. "Honestly Rosie, you didn't think that you would get pregnant after having sex and not using protection?" Teddy says like I said something really stupid, which I guess I did. "Well, I knew it could happen, but stuff like never happens to me, I have always been lucky, but my luck ran out and now I'm pregnant." I moan at Teddy, who still looks like he is getting over the shock. "You thought that luck would be on you side, so you decided to have sex unprotected?" Teddy is starting to sound angry and disappointed. "Please Ted don't get mad at me, I have to go, my parent will get suspicious." I say, then I walk away from Teddy and then completely ignore him when I get back to my parents, in fact I say goodbye to everyone but Teddy and then get on the train and go to my normal compartment, which lucky for me Eva is there, so I don't have to sit alone for 15 minutes while waiting for the train to start, Eva hugs me when I walk in the compartment. "Hey Rose, you alright?" Eva asks smiling at me, I sigh. "I wish everybody would stop asking me if I'm alright, but yes I'm fine thanks, how about you?" I ask with a sigh. "Why is everybody asking if your alright?" Eva asks me with a frown. "I have no idea, do I look different or anything?" I ask, now starting to stress out. "You look the same to me." Eva says kindly, I smile. "I just need to relax." I tell Eva, who smiles and nods, we sit down and start a quiet conversation about our summer. Eva is the sweetest girl you will ever meet, she is someone who will always be there and normally doesn't judge anyone, she is quite smart too. I wonder if I could trust her with my little problem, I probably could but I'm not risking anyone knowing on the train, just encase she decides to chuck me off the train for being so stupid. Which I agree I am very stupid.

After a long and nearly relaxed train ride, we finally get back to Hogwarts, which is a relief as I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep right now, the feast was just as great as always, but I couldn't enjoy it this year which isn't fair, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it as the baby is going to be controlling my body for the next 7 months of my life. Oh the joys of being pregnant.


	3. Telling The Daddy

_Chapter 3: Telling the Daddy._

Its been a week now since I found out I was going to be a mother, so far nothing has happened unless you count throwing up as nothing then yes nothing has happened. Yesterday I got a letter from Teddy, who was moaning because I ignored him last week when I told him about me being pregnant, then he asked me to meet him at Hogsmead when there is a trip, I haven't replied to the letter and I don't suspect I will reply to the letter. Also I haven't told the Daddy that in 7 months he will become a Daddy, which my child. I don't think that the Daddy will be very pleased that he is going to be a Daddy. The truth is that we had been dating for 4 months, the whole time we had been using protection and then we broke up and then we did it one last time and forgot the protection, that was 2 months ago. And today I have decided to tell him, that he will be a father in 7 months.

I walked to breakfast earlier today, I'm way to nervous, I mean telling your ex-boyfriend that we are going to have a baby isn't exactly something you want to do and I know for a fact that it will end up in an argument, that I might just win, if I can throw up on him. That would be great. Not for him though.

I walk to the Gryffindor table, pour some cereals into a bowl and then some milk, I eat slowly, trying to keep the contents of my stomach back up. After I finished my cereals, I piled my plate of food and ate happily, by the time I was halfway through my breakfast everyone had come down to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was so busy eating that I didn't notice James and Dominique sit next to me, Dom looks concerned. "Hey Dom, hows things?" I ask trying to make her stop looking at me with her concerned look. "Don't change the subject." Dom says with a glare, I raise my eyebrow. "Change what subject, we weren't even talking." I say, I probably sound like I'm hiding something. "I was looking at you with my concerned face, then you ask me how I'm doing, that is changing the subject. Something is up with you, and know this, I will find out what it is." Dom says, she will keep that promise, she will do everything she can to find out what is up with me and it probably won't be pretty, me and Dom have always been best friends, just around the same time me and Teddy became best friends, we have told each other everything and we can tell when the other is lying and when something is up, just like Dom knows something is up. "Sure, whatever Dom." I say, then I carry on eating my breakfast. After finishing I look up to see Scorpios Malfoy walk in, lets do a background story. Scorpios Malfoy, my enemy and Ex-boyfriend. And if you haven't guessed already he is the father of my unborn baby.

My body is now filled with nerves, he glances at me and smirks. Gosh I hate that smirk. He sits down and starts to pile his plate with food, I look away from him, get up and start to walk out of the Great Hall, I glance at Scorpios and then leave the Great Hall, I start walking down the corridor, then someone grabs the sleeve of my robe, I turn around to have ago at them, but when I turn around, I find that it is Scorpios, I roll my eyes. "Get off me Scorpios." I say angrily, I know I should tell him, but I just can't. "Wow Weasley, looking a little chubby." Scorpios says with his trademark smirk, I can't what happens next, I slap him, very hard around the face. "Yeah, well it is partly your fault." I shout at Scorpios, then walk away until I am pushed into a nearby classroom and the door is closed behind me, I turn around to see Scorpios standing by the door, he walks closer to me, until his is face to face with me, now I must admit that he looks very handsome, I shouldn't be thinking that. All of a sudden Scorpios grabs my face a kisses me roughly, and I kiss him back, but then I stop because I just remembered that he is my Ex-boyfriend. "Wait I have something to tell you." I say quietly, I move away from Scorpios. "What? Whats going on?" Scorpios asks crossing his arms. "I'm pregnant." I say as I look him in the face, his once concerned face turns into a shocked face, he swears and turns away. "You have to be joking." Scorpios says angrily. "Why would I joke about this?" I say rolling my eyes. "How could you be so stupid." Scorpios pronounces. "Me! You were there too." I say angrily. "Who's is it?" Scorpios asks, how could he ask such a thing. "Are you an idiot, why do you think I told you?" I say getting angrier. "How is this mine?" Scorpios asks, I roll my eyes. "I'm two months pregnant Scorpios, after we broke up we did it again after getting sort of drunk at a party." I shout at Scorpios, he is such an idiot, why did I even date him. "What are we going to do?" Scorpios says turning around to me. "You can do what the hell you want, but I'm keeping the baby, you don't have to have anything to do with the baby. In fact just forget I told you anything, it would be so much easier." I tell Scorpios, I decided that I didn't need a man to raise a baby, I don't need him. "Then why did you tell me?" Scorpios ask getting closer to me. "Because I thought that you should know as you're the baby's father." I tell Scorpios. "Why are you pushing me away?" Scorpios asks. "Because I don't need you, just forget it, please. I need to go." I say quietly, I walk towards the door, open it and walk away.

I don't see Scorpios for the rest of the day, or that week, I have to quit the Quidditch Team as pretty soon I'm going to be showing and plus it is very dangerous. I'm a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, apparently I'm really good but I don't care. I walk into the Gryffindor Common Room and see James, James is the captain of the Quidditch Team, I sit next to him. "Hey Rosie, you alright?" James asks me. "Yeah I'm fine, but I'm quitting the Quidditch Team, I want to concentrate on my studies more." I lie to James. "What? No you can't do that Rosie, your the best Beater we have." James protests. "Sorry James, I have other things that are more important." I say to James, which is partly true. "I can't believe this Rose, whats going on?" James questions me, James can tell when I'm lying, its a gift and a curse, I look away from James, he can't find out yet. "Nothing is going on, I promise." I lie to James, this is going to bite me in the butt soon, he doesn't believe me, I can see it. "Sure, okay Rose." James says, he looks at me in the way I know that he knows I'm lying, I shrug it away, then I walk away. I don't want to deal with anything any more, I go up to my dorm, when I get there Lily is there, she is looking through Dom's draws, I narrow my eyes. "What are you doing, Lily?" I ask as Lily stops suddenly. "Erm...nothing?" Lily says trying to be innocent. "You can't answer a question with a question Lily, what are you doing?" I asks lifting my eyebrows at her. "Fine, I'm trying to find her hair products, she normally lets me borrow them, but she hasn't lately, so I'm trying to find them." Lily says sitting down on Dom's bed. "Dom doesn't use hair products, nice try." I say, with a smile. "Alright then, I'm trying to see who she is dating, I know for a fact that Dom has a diary and that should tell me everything I need to know." Lily says, I can tell this is the truth. "I think she hides it under her pillow, but I'll only let you look at it, If you tell me who it is?" I suggest, Lily smiles. "Of course." Lily says looking under Dom's pillow, Lily pulls out a light blue book from Dom's pillow, she flicks through it, then she stops, her mouth open in shock. "What? Who is it?" I ask eagerly. "It's...it's Scorpios Malfoy." Lily says shocked, my mouth opens with shock. Malfoy can't be dating my best friend, he just can't be, I walk out of the room and out of the common room, I start walking to the Slytherin common room, at that point Scorpios walks out the portrait door, I walk up to him. "Why didn't you tell me that you are dating my cousin?" I ask him angrily. "You didn't ask." Scorpios says simply. "Then why did you kiss me?" I ask angrier, at this point he pushes me into a classroom. "Also why do you keep pushing me into classrooms?" I ask trying not to smile, he rolls his eyes. "Okay, I didn't tell you because whats the point and you can't say you didn't like the kiss." Scorpios says getting closer to me, I push away from him. "Don't do that, it won't work." I tell him cautiously, he moves closer and I move further away, we do this until I walk backwards into the classroom wall, so I'm trapped, he puts his left hand by my head against the wall and his right hand in the same place but on the other side, he looks down at me, he is only a little taller than me but he still has to look down at me, he leans down and places his lips on mine and starts kissing me. I wish I could say that I didn't kiss him and nothing happened, but that would be lying because I did kiss him back and a little more, to be precise it was what got me in my situation in the first place, I know that it was very wrong for me to do, but I couldn't help it and I know you won't believe me but I don't even like him any more.


	4. That Went Well

_Chapter 4: That went well._

It has now been a month since my little tiny fling with Scorpios, who is the father of my unborn baby, today it has been 3 months since me and Scorpios had our break up-make out night, so that makes me 3 months pregnant. Teddy sent a letter to me again saying that maybe I should get checked up by Madam Pomfrey, which I agree I should, so I asked her if she could get in contact with St Mungos, I told her that I was pregnant, and she agreed that I should go there instead, so today I am going to St Mungos, to see some Healer that said she doesn't want to be named, which is weird.

Breakfast today was fine, no sickness yet, me and Scorpios act like nothing happened, I confronted Dom about her relationship with Scorpios, told her I was fine with it, but that she should have told me. James is still trying to find out what I was lying about, Hugo still looks at me with the look that he had when he saw me being sick at home and Lily is still shocked about the fact that Dom and Scorpios are dating.

I walk to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey is waiting for me, when I get there, she smiles at me. "Hello Miss Weasley, your portkey is here." Madam Pomfrey says pointing to a hairbrush, I smile and grab it. Suddenly I'm in St Mungos Maternity ward, it feels so strange, I walk to the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'm not sure where to go, as my Matron at school didn't tell me the name of the Healer I was going to see, could you help me out?" I ask the receptionist, she smiles. "Rose Weasley?" the receptionist asks, I nod. "Ahh, your Healer told me to take you to her, this way." The receptionist says with a smile, she leads me to a room, when she opens the door there is only 2 women there, I sit down on one of the chairs, a women looks at me, at that time is see some familiar purple hair. Teddy is here and he is anxious, he sees me. "Rose." Teddy says sitting next to me. "What are you doing here?" I ask confused. "Vic wanted me to come." Teddy says as his hair turns orange, which means he is nervous. "Your nervous, why did Vic want you to come?" I ask as I hear a door open. "Because I thought it would be easier." A voice I recognise says from behind me. And then boom it hits me, Victorie is a Healer, who works in the Maternity ward, I turn around and sure enough Victorie is standing next to me. "You set me up." I say glaring at Teddy. "Actually I told him to organise this." Victorie says. "You told her!" I moan at Teddy. "Yes he did." Victorie answers for him, I turn on her. "He can answer for his self!" I shout at Victorie, wow my hormones are going crazy, I shouldn't have been so angry, I turn back to Teddy. "Yes Rose I told Victorie, she is my girlfriend, she can tell when something is wrong with me, she pulled it out of me, I would have told anyway." Teddy says standing up, I also at that time had also stood up. "Look Rose, you came here for a check up, so lets go into my room and check you out." Victorie says pointing to her office. "I'm not being checked out by you." I say angrily, Teddy grabs my arm. "Rose come on, don't be like this." Teddy says calmly, I roll my eyes and sigh, I might as well. "Whatever." I say, I walk into Victorie's office, it is like any other but it has photos of all of our family, with me and Teddy and lots of other ones, I smile and sit down, out of the people I trust Teddy is first, then Dom and James at second, Victorie is third on my list, then it my parents, to be honest me and Victorie are pretty close and we got closer after I told her that she and Teddy should get together, so it was my fault that got them together. Victorie and Teddy walk in, Victorie smiles and points to a picture. "That one is my favourite ones." Victorie says with a smile, its one from the summer of my 4th year and Victorie had just finished her last year, we were at the beach at The Shell Cottage where she lived, we had just been swimming and had sat on the beach to relax when Teddy decided to take a photo, said we looked radiant, it was sort of the perfect photo, I smile at the memory. "Yeah that was a good day." I say looking away, Victorie sits down and puts her hand on my leg. "Yeah it was." Victorie says happily, she takes her hand off my leg and becomes professional. "Teddy you need to wait outside." Victorie says with an almost glare, he nods and walks out, shutting the door behind him. "So Rose, have you been eating properly?" Vic asks me. "Yeah, I suppose." I say looking away from her stare. "What about drinking and resting?" Vic also asks me. "Yeah, it all fine." I say, I feel like I'm in class. "How has the morning sickness been?" Vic asks me. "Well the fact that I have to puke up my guts everyday is not something I would like to do, but yeah its fine." I say and then I feel really sick, I think I'm going to be sick, I get up and run out of the room and head to the closest toilet and puke my guts up, just great, after I finish that, I re-freshen myself and walk out of the bathroom and back to Vic's office, when I walk back into the room Teddy is there too, they look at my concerned. "Don't worry I'm fine, just my morning sickness." I say as I sit back down. "Do you always get that pale?" Teddy asks. "I don't know, I don't even know I get pale." I say with a sigh. "You looked like a ghost." Teddy says. "Thanks for making me feel better." I say sarcastically. "You can go now Teddy." Vic says, Teddy leaves. "Does it always happen like that?" Vic asks, I shake my head. "No, just in the morning, today is the first time I had breakfast without nearly being sick, I had no morning sickness this morning." I tell Vic, who looks worried. "Okay then, how long gone are you?" Vic asks. "Well I'm 13 weeks gone, so 3 months." I say. "Wow, it won't be long until your properly showing." Vic says. "I need you to lie on the bed, so I can see how the baby is doing." Vic tells me, I lie down on the bed, Vic gets her wand out, she then pulls out a screen. "This will show you the baby." Vic tells me, now I become nervous, Vic then pull my shirt up. "Wow, your already showing." Vic says, I look at my stomach, wow I really am, it is a really small bump though, Vic hovers her wand over my stomach, I hear a beeping noise and then the screen comes on, I look at it, I see this little being on the screen, I can't help but cry, Vic smiles at me. "It's too early to tell you the sex of the baby, but it is very beautiful." Vic says with a smile, I smile, she turns the screen off and pulls my shirt down. "Here is the sonagram picture." Vic says with a smile, she gives it to me, I sit down on the chair again. "Now I want you to come and see me when you are 5 months along, or if there is any problems." Vic says with a smile, I smile. "Me and Teddy are not angry at you or anything, we're just a little disappointed because of how old you are." Vic tells me, she hugs me, Teddy decides to walk in and hug me too.

When I eventually got back to Hogwarts, everyone was asking where I was, I couldn't tell them that I had been at St Mungos, so I said that I had been around. I had been walking around outside when Penelope Parkinson pushes into me, on purpose might I add, she turns around and notices that something had fallen out of my bad and picks it up. "Oh My Gosh. Your pregnant. What a whore." Penelope says disgusted, she throws my sonagram at me, dammit why did she have to bump into me, I sigh. "I'm not pregnant, its my Aunties, she just sent it too me, I was going to go show it to Roxanne, my cousin." I say quickly, it isn't actually a lie, Aunt Angelina is pregnant with her third child, Penelope's face changed from a disgusted look to an embarrassed face. "Oh, congratulations." Penelope says and then walks away, wow that was close.

Later that day Scorpios comes and sees me, I show him the sonagram and he seems pretty happy until I remind him that I'm going to be raising the baby up alone, in which he kissed me and walked off, and he says I'm hormonal, hours after that I got a letter from Teddy, I didn't open it, I left it on my bed. When I came back, I found Dom on her bed looking at some paper, when I walked in, she looked at me. "Your pregnant." Dom says, I can't help the shock on my face, how did she find out, then I look at my bed and the letter was gone. "You looked at my stuff!" I shout at Dom. "You can't say anything, thats how you found out about me and Scorpios." Dom says moodily. "Yeah because you were hiding something." I say throwing my bag on my bed. "And you haven't been hiding this." Dom says sarcastically, I roll my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dom asks quietly. "I was going to, but I found out something." I say quietly. "Oh my gosh, Scorpios is the father." Dom says angrily. "Yes, but don't worry, nothing is going to be happening, I told him I'm raising the baby alone." I say quickly. "Your pregnant with my boyfriends baby." Dom says getting up and pacing. "We dated way before you and him started going out, I'm three months pregnant, so that says something." I blurt out. "So you've been hiding things for a while?" Dom says looking at me. "We agreed that it should be secret, I mean everyone in Slytherin hates me, he didn't want his rep going down." I say sadly. "You could have told me, also your three months pregnant?" Dom says. "Do you want me to tell you the whole story?" I ask down with a laugh. "Yes." Dom say without looking at me. "Okay then, last year me and Scorpios started having spend time together when we got detentions, then one night we started kissing and decided to get together but it had to be a secret, I agreed, we dated for 4 months and then 2 months later we had some break up-make out and then two months later I find out I'm pregnant, I sort of knew I was pregnant, but I didn't want to admit it, now it is a month later." I explain to Dom. "You mean that you had the shortest relationship ever and you still get pregnant?" Dom says with a smile. "Yes." I say rolling my eyes. "Why did Victorie know before me, I thought I was your best friend." Dom asks. "You are my best friend, along with James and Teddy, Teddy pulled it out of me before we left for Hogwarts, and Teddy being Teddy couldn't keep it from Victorie, and today I went to St Mungos and had my check up, guess who my Healer was. Victorie, Teddy explained that he couldn't keep it from her, I wasn't so happy, I was going to tell you all when I became 4 months pregnant, so I could explain why I quit Quidditch and plus I would be showing by then." I explain to Dom who seems to understand. "I guess I would have kept it from you to be honest, I promise I won't tell anyone until your 4th month of pregnancy, but you have to promise that we won't keep any more secrets." Dom say sitting next to me. "I promise I won't keep anything from you, if you don't keep anything from me." I tell Dom, this went much better than I had expected. "I promise, also Teddy and Victorie got engaged today after you left." Dom tells me, I smile. "Wow that great." I say happily, but underneath it all I feel a tinge of jealously, but I ignore it.


	5. Feelings That shouldn't be there

_Chapter 5: Feelings that shouldn't be there._

Its a month after Dom found out about my situation and the fact that Scorpios is the father, it has also been a month since I found out about the engagement of Teddy and Victorie, nothing has happened since, insept if you count Hugo and the whole school finding out about the fact that I'm pregnant with Scorpios's baby, what I hadn't know was that Gossip Queen Emily Silverstone had been listening to mine and Dom's conversation, she had always hated me anyway, so I didn't care that it was her, but the fact that it was in the Great Hall, when all the teachers were there. Scorpios had to run for his life, when my cousins found out all of them ran at Scorpios, even Louis who is a year younger than me, all my male cousins and Roxanne went to beat him up, that included James, Albus, Freddy and Louis, all the girl cousins came over to me, well Lily, Molly and Lucy did, so most of them but Roxanne, Dom was already sitting with me, after I told them the story, Molly and Lily went to find the boys, thats when Hugo came over to me and said he knew something was up with me. Other than that nothing has happened.

Later that day I got a letter from Dad, telling me how disappointed he was in me. I guess Hugo told the family, or just Dad. Me and Dad didn't have a good relationship any more, when I was younger he loved me to bits, but I got older and I changed, I became to old for him to be kind to, so he did the opposite, I'm fine with it, I won't need him to love me, I'll have the baby to love me.

I'm sitting in the common room, when Dom comes in, looking nervous. "Whats up?" I ask instantly, Dom looks at me and sits down. "You know we said that we would tell each other everything?" Dom asks. "Yeah." I ask getting suspicious. "Well I'm pregnant. With Scorpios's baby." Dom says quickly, wow that I wasn't expecting that. "What? How? When?" I said very high pitched voice, Dom sighed. "Well I think you already know how and I've been pregnant for this last month, I wanted to tell you last week, but I go way to scared, I thought that you would explode on me or something like that." Dom says sadly, I close my eyes, I can't loose Dom, especially not now, I mean with everything going on, well I mean the fact that everyone hates me. "You know, I don't care, do whatever you want, I'll be there for you every step of the way." I say, which is a lie, well I'll be there for her but I do care that she is pregnant with Scorpios's baby, Dom looks at me and smiles, she jumps on me and hugs me. "You know I love you, right?" Dom says as she hugs me, I smile. "Yeah I know, so do you know what your going to do?" I ask as she leans on my shoulder. " Well I want to keep it, I couldn't abort it because its wrong, so I think I might give it up for adoption." Dom says, I think she has it all planned out, so do I. "So you don't want to look after it?" I say, looking down at her on my shoulder. "Yeah, I want to get a job and I want to do things in the world, maybe travel and I can't really do that if I have a baby on my hip, can I?" Dom says, I guess she is right, but I'm not like Dom when it comes to adventure, I would happily stay in bed and read for the rest of my life, maybe get a job at the Ministry, so far this year all I've thought about is what will happen when I have the baby. "Yeah, I should have guessed you'd say that, so have you told Scorpios?" I ask, Dom looks up at me. "No, not yet, I don't know how to." Dom says pulling a face she uses when she is nervous. "Well he tried making out with me and then I stopped and told him, but I told him that I had everything sorted." I tell Dom, she smiles. "He made out with you and that's when you decided to tell him?" Dom asks with a laugh. "It was the only chance I had." I say, its the truth. "Maybe I should try it." Dom says with a laugh. "Well at least Scorpios can be a father to one of his children." I say a bit to loudly. "Wait, what?" Dom asks. "You know about how I'm looking after the baby by myself, I don't want him involved." I say, Dom nods. "I think you should give him a chance." Dom says. "I don't want to, it would be easier." I say. "Why?" Dom say, like it wasn't obvious. "Because I don't want to be like my family." I say, Dom lies on my shoulder, I put my head on her head. "Me neither." Dom says sadly, she knows about my problem with Dad. "Why don't you think about it?" Dom asks. "Because I just want to be a single parent." I lie, well I do want to look after the baby myself but that it not the reason, then suddenly I feel a flutter in my stomach I jump up in surprise. "Oh my gosh, what was that?" I say shocked, Dom looks at me, she places a hand on my little bump, just when it happens again. "I think the baby is kicking." Dom says with a smile, I place my hands on my bump and smile. "I think it likes it when I talk about its Daddy." I say, with a sad smile, Dom lies on my bump and smiles whenever she feels the baby kick.

Later that night we went and told Scorpios about the baby kicking, and the baby started kicking again so he could feel it, Scorpios was very happy, I didn't want to ruin it, I nudged Dom in the elbow to try and get her to tell Scorpios but she looked too nervous, so I left it. After that Dom left me and Scorpios to feel the baby kick, Scorpios put his arm around me and I leaned on his chest, we were looking at each other, then the baby started kicking and before I knew it me and Scorpios had started kissing and I liked it, it was like we were a couple again, soon we were snogging and just as Scorpios grabbed my shirt to pull it up, I stopped him and told him that he was dating my best friend and I left.

Its a week later and Dom has decided that she is going to give the baby up for adoption, she told Scorpios that she was pregnant, which he became very shocked but she told him that she was going to give the baby up for adoption but wanted an open adoption so they could still see the baby, which Scorpios wasn't to upset about, but Dom had a guilty look on her face which was odd. Lately I have been feeling weird around Scorpios, I keep feeling like it did when I was dating him, I feel like I want him, but I know I shouldn't, I think it is the hormones and I still feel a tinge of jealously when Dom talks about Teddy and Victorie getting married, it gets worse each time, I don't know where all this is coming from and to be perfectly honest I don't like it.

This morning was alright, got morning sickness with Dom, ate a bunch of food with Dom, moaned that my shirts were getting too tight around my bump, which was getting quiet big now, that wasn't with Dom as Dom hasn't gotten to that stage yet, after breakfast I was walking in the hallways when someone knocked into me, I turned around to say sorry, but when I turned around it was an incredibly cute dude, who I suddenly realised was Jacob Fisher, the hottest 7th year, who was a Ravenclaw and funny enough we had already met and were on a good friendly basis, all because of my cousin Roxanne who had dated him and because they were best mates, I smile. "Sorry Jacob." I say. "Its fine, how you feeling Rosie?" Jacob says looking at my bump, I smile. "Fine thanks, what about you?" I ask. "Yeah I'm good, so I was wondering would you like to go to Hogsmead Tomorrow?" Jacob asks me, I guess I could, I had completely forgotten about Hogsmead Tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be fun, it would be nice to start talking again." I say with a smile. "Great, I'll meet you here at 7 Tomorrow then?" Jacob asks. "Yeah sure, okay then, see you Tomorrow." I say, Jacob shakes my hand. "Okay, Tomorrow." Jacob says again, he smiles and walks off, I walk back to the Common Room, when I get there Lily is sitting on the Sofa's, she looks pale and looks like she hasn't slept for days, I sit next to her. "You alright Lil?" I ask quietly, Lily looks at me. "I don't know, I keep being sick, I can't sleep and I always feel nauseous." Lily says, that sounds familiar. "Oh. My. Gosh. Your pregnant." I say shocked, not another cousin, are we so desperately to breed. "What? No I can't be." Lily says with tears streaming down her face. "How long for?" I ask Lily with a hug. "Since we started Hogwarts." Lily says quietly. "Have you had a period?" I ask Lily, whose eyes widen. "Oh, no I'm pregnant." Lily says bursting into a new set of tears, I hug her. "Who is going to be a Daddy?" I ask softly. "Lucas Daniels." Lily says quietly, well at least it is a Ravenclaw and not another Slytherin. "Are you going to tell him?" I ask. "I guess so." Lily says with a sigh. "So your only 2 months behind me." I say with a smile, Lily smiles. "Yeah I guess I am." Lily says with a smile, just then Dom runs through the Common Room and up to the Girls Dormitories. "Another pregnancy problem, why don't you go to bed, I'll tell your teachers your ill." I tell Lily, who smiles and we both get up and make our way to our dormitories, when I go into mine, the bathroom door is locked and I can hear sobbing, I knock on the door. "Occupied." Dom says fear in her voice. "Dom it's me, let me in." I tell down quietly, I hear the door unlock and I walk in, I see Dom on the toilet seat, looking like a mess. "Whats wrong sweetie?" I ask quickly. "I'm in pain and I'm bleeding." Dom says, but she says the last part quieter, I instantly run over to her. "Come on Dom, I need to take you to the Hospital Wing, I think you're having a miscarriage." I say sadly, which doesn't help Dom, who starts crying again, so I pull her up and walk her quickly to the Hospital Wing. After a couple of hours it is confirmed that Dom has miscarried, Dom is quiet distraught, which I would be, I got Scorpios called down to the Hospital Wing, when I told him what had happened, he looked at me, my bump and then at Dom, he was upset, but not as much as Dom was, of course he wasn't because he still had me, at least he got another baby to care about, I feel so bad for Dom. Just as I was about to leave, Dom says that she wants to tell Scorpios something, I turn around. "Scorpios, you wasn't the father." Dom says as she bursts into tears, my eyes widen, wow. "You cheated on me!" Scorpios shouts. "You did it first." Dom retorts back. "What?" Scorpios asks angrily. "I know that you and Rose have slept together since we got together and that you've snogged her loads of time, don't worry I'm not angry at you Rose." Dom says to me and Scorpios. "Who was it?" Scorpios asks angrily. "Alix Zambini." Dom shouts at him. "My best mate." Scorpios shouts. "My cousin/best mate, we can both play that card Scorpios." Dom says angrily. "Don't you dare say anything Scorpios, you know she is right and that you deserved it." I say to Scorpios as he opens his mouth to talk. "Rose, your suppose to back me up." Scorpios says. "No I'm not, I'm not your girlfriend." I tell Scorpios honestly. "No but your the mother of my child." Scorpios says. "Yeah, but your not having anything to do with the baby." I retort angrily, he can't turn this on me. "Because you won't let me." Scorpios says sadly. "Yeah because I don't need you, or your money or anything that you can give me." I tell Scorpios. "Why not?" Scorpios asks throwing his arms around. "Scorpios don't turn this on my, Dom needs to rest, I think you should leave." I tell Scorpios angrily, he doesn't say a word but leaves. "Thanks." Dom says, I smile. "It's fine, see you Tomorrow at maybe around 4 in the afternoon." I tell Dom, who nods but questions me with looks. "Well, you know Jacob Fisher?" I ask, Dom nods. "Well we bumped into each other and he asked me to go to Hogsmead Tomorrow." I tell Dom, who smiles. "Good, its about time you start dating again, good choice too." Dom says with a smile. "Yeah I know, anyway see you Tomorrow." I say to Dom, who nods and smiles.

Today is the day is Hogsmead day, and I'm going on a date with Jacob Fisher, I talked to Lily last night, she told me she had told Lucas that she was pregnant, he took it well but doesn't want anything to do with it, but he will give money to help her out, which I guess was sweet, but the fact that he wants nothing to do with the baby is sad.

I had a shower, it was weird seeing my bump, most of the time I don't even notice that I'm pregnant, insept of in the mornings, after that I got into white tee shirt, I had to wear some professionally made pregnancy jeans, which aren't too bad. I put last year's Weasley Christmas jumper on, which was red and clashed with my hair, it surprisingly still fit me. I started walking down to the Great Hall where most people were already, I had my normal breakfast, then I went and waited for Jacob and he arrived right on time, he smiled at me and then we walked to Hogsmead.

Hogsmead was great, when we got there we went to the book shop, where Jacob brought me 2 book, which I told him not too, then we went to Honeydukes and got loads of my sweet cravings, then we looked around loads of shops, then around half 3 we went to The Three Broomsticks and had some butterbeers and a meal, then when it was quarter to 4, we saw Scorpios who was with Penelope Parkinson, he looked at me and Jacob holding hands, walked over to us and tried to make me jealous as he started snogging Penelope, which of course didn't make me jealous, when they had stopped snogging I smiled and said that I always thought that they should get together, that shocked Scorpios and he walked off with a face that looked like he had been slapped. When me and Jacob got back to Hogwarts he walked me to the Gryffindor Common Room, smiled at me and then grabbed my hand. "So I've had a great day with you." Jacob says with a smile. "Me too, its been great." I say, it feels awkward. "So I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend? I know it might be too soon, but I really like you." Jacob says with the biggest smiles ever, this might be the way to get Scorpios off my back, I smile again. "Are you sure you're going to be able to cope with a hormonal pregnant Weasley?" I ask with a laugh. "Well I could try, if you give me the chance." Jacob says, which makes me laugh. "Ok then, yes I would like to be your girlfriend." I say with a smile and in that moment I actually feel properly happy, Jacob smiles and unexpectedly kisses me, but I kiss him back, then I go into the Common Room sit down and relax properly.


	6. Surprise

_Chapter 6: Surprise._

I'm now 5 months pregnant and the hormones are really kicking in, the cravings are stopping and so is the morning sickness. But I'm getting fat. Yesterday I found out that Teddy and Vic are getting married in 2 weeks and want me to be the Maid Of Honour, I said yes but I had to ask the question of my fatness, as I am growing every second, I have gained so much weight that I look like an elephant. The wedding will be on the 20th of December, and by then I'm sure that I would have gained like 200 pounds, also today I go home, as it is the Christmas holidays, I want to go home, but I don't want to go because I'm scared of seeing them, I mean my parents, I haven't talked to them since Hugo told them I was pregnant, which wasn't my intention, my intention was to got off the train, see my parents reactions to my bump and then tell them that I was pregnant, but no Hugo had to ruin that, well actually it was Silverstone's fault that everyone found out, but it did save me from doing it.

Me and Jacob are doing great, we have been dating for a month and so far nobody has had to kill him, except Scorpios of course, he is probably upset that I'll never snog him again, Jacob is really supportive and helps me with everything and he doesn't even care that Scorpios is the father. I really do like Jacob, he is good for me. Too good for me, I feel like I don't do enough to show how much I like him, he knows how I feel and says that I don't have to do anything to show him anything, I've never really had a relationship like this, I guess they were nice but Jacob actually cares and I feel it, truth is that I do sort of wish sometimes that I was snogging Scorpios, which I know is really bad and that it why I haven't acted on them, but trust me it has been very hard. With all my emotions and hormones everywhere, people have to be very careful what to say to me. It is actually funny how hard people try to be nice to me, they all saw what I was like when Penelope said how I looked like a whale, her hair is still a bogey green and has a broken nose and its been 3 weeks since I did it.

Mine and Dom's relationship has become strained since she told me and Scorpios that the baby she was going to have was not in fact Scorpios's, we don't hang out as much, I think she feels a little betrayed, only because she found out that me and Scorpios were having a couple of snogs, me and Lily spend more time together now, she is 3 months pregnant now and we mostly talk about having the babies and what it will be like when we have them, Lily seems so sure of what she is going to do, I'm starting to have second thoughts of whether I should keep the baby, of course I still want the baby, but I think it is just nerves and I'm sure they will go soon, I hope they go away soon.

Walking off the train and onto the platform felt horrible, my nerves were getting worse, I can't confront them its too scary, especially because Dad is going to be there, I'm lucky that Jacob is holding my hand and leading me to my parents, which I'm not so happy with but I will have to do it anyway, lucky for me Lily walks right up to me and tells me that her parents are standing with my parents, which means that my parents might not say anything. Me and Lily walk up to our parents, Jacob as my side, I smile at Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny, who are my favourite Aunt and Uncle, they smile at me and then look at Jacob and their smiles become wider, Aunt Ginny walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Hey Rosie-bean, how are you feeling?" Aunt Ginny says as she hugs me, I smile. "I'm alright, I guess Aunt Ginny." I say hugging her back. "I'm always here to help." Aunt Ginny says with a smile as she looks down at my bump, I smile again. "Thanks Aunt Ginny." I say happily, then she turns to Jacob. "And who is this fine man?" Aunt Ginny says with a cheeky smile, I roll my eyes. "I'm Jacob Fisher, I'm Rose's boyfriend." Jacob says proudly, I blush. "I'm Ginny Potter, Rose's Aunt. You seem like a gentleman." Aunt Ginny says as she shakes Jacob's hand, at that moment Ginny looks up just as I'm tapped on the shoulder, I turn around and it's Teddy and Victorie, I smile and hug Teddy tightly, then I hug Vic. "Careful Rosie." Teddy says with a smile, Teddy then looks at Jacob, who smiles. "You must be the great Teddy and Victorie." Jacob says with a grin. "Yes and you are?" Teddy asks suspiciously. "This is Jacob, my boyfriend, so be nice Teddy." I say crossing my arms. "Alright, but only for you, you be good to her." Teddy tells Jacob, who nods and smiles. "So how are you Rose?" Vic asks me. "I'm alright, you?" I ask Vic. "I'm great, I can't wait until the wedding, you will be able to come Bridesmaid shopping tomorrow right?" Vic says excitedly, I smile. "Of course Vic." I say rolling my eyes. "Good, look it's your parents." Vic says, I turn around just as my parents come over to me, Hugo standing in front of them, Mom smiles at me, Dad looks at me and then my bump and Hugo looks innocent. "Hey Mom, Dad." I say awkwardly, I grab Jacob's hand. "Hey Rosie sweetheart." Mom says happily, she hugs me awkwardly, Dad grunts and Hugo runs up to me and gives me a hug, I smile. "Hey Squirt." I say to Hugo, who smile. Dad looks at Jacob. "So did you knock her up?" Dad asks rudely, Mom hits him. "Ronald honestly." Mom says with a glare. "Erm, no Sir I didn't get Rose pregnant." Jacob says firmly. "Good for you Son." Dad says, Mom hits him again, just at that moment Scorpios comes over, like matters couldn't get worse. "Hey Rose." Scorpios says. "Oi Malfoy get away from my daughter." Dad shouts at Scorpios, who faces Dad and looks him in the eyes. "You should of told me that 5 month again." Scorpios says smugly, I smile. "What do you mean, Malfoy?" Dad shouts at Scorpios. "First my name is Scorpios and second that baby inside of Rose is mine." Scorpios says as he places his hand on my bump and an arm around my shoulders, I smile stiffly. "Rose Weasley how could you do that to our family!" Dad shouts at me, Mom looks a little shocked, but she hits Dad. "Rose hasn't do anything wrong Ronald, she is sixteen, she has the right to do what she wants." Mom snaps at Dad. "She is a disgrace to our family Hermione, and I will not calm down about this." Dad shouts at Mom, Mom slaps Dad around the face at this point. "I'm sorry Rosie." Mom says and then she walks away, she doesn't come back.

Soon after that Scorpios walks away, Uncle Harry comes over, he knows about Scorpios being the dad, he smiles at me encouragingly, hugs me and walks away with his family, soon after that it is only me, Hugo, Jacob and Dad, he looks at me with hatred, I turn to Jacob. "I think you should go, I'll owl you later." I tell Jacob, who smile and kisses me. "See you soon." Jacob says sadly, I hug him and then he apparates then and there, Dad looks at me and Hugo. "Come on." Dad says and then we walk to the car. The journey was horrible, just a horrible hatred feeling in the car, which was pointed at me, Hugo smiled at me as we got into the car, I couldn't smile at him back, I felt terrible and I hated it. When we got home Mom wasn't there, Dad chucked my trunk at my feet, Hugo helped me take it upstairs, then I helped him take up his, I went to my room and wrote to Jacob and told him everything was fine and then I sent it off, I got changed into something more comfortable, then Hugo came into my room, we talked for a little bit, but then he went to his room and then I went downstairs, where Dad was waiting for me, the hatred was basically flowing through him. "You've disgraced the family Rosie." Dad said with hatred dripping from his every word, then he came closer to me and thats when it goes black.


	7. What Happened?

_Chapter 7: What Happened?_

I wake up in my room, my head hurts really badly, it is pounding. I look around and see Hugo sitting at my side, he had a cut lip and a bloody eyebrow. Then an image jumps in my head.

_I'm in the sitting room, Dad just shouted at me, he moves closer to me, then he slaps me around the face, I hold my face and then..._

Hugo looks at me, he sort of smiles. "Your awake. Good, I'll go get Mom." Hugo says softly. Mom? She's back?

_Just as I grab my face in shock, he hits me in the face, it is strong enough that I almost fall over. "Please stop." I call to Dad, but he doesn't listen and hits me again, then again and again..._

I miss Hugo's presents in my room, I felt a little better when I saw him, I'm just so confused, I don't know what happened, but all theses little images are going through my head, like a movie.

_By the time he stops my face is bleeding, so then he decides to push me, he pushes me until I'm against the wall, then he hits my stomach and I double over in pain and then he starts to hit me again, I move away from him just before he is about to hit me hard, I back away from him..._

Why would Dad hurt me this bad, I've done bad things and he would never hurt me as much, why did he hurt me so much more? Why do I feel that Hugo cares more?

_Just then he grabs me and hits me harder then ever, that much I fall over and hit my head against the coffee table, I feel the warm blood falling down my head, the pain is unbearable, Dad bends to hit me again, thats when Hugo runs past me and hits Dad in the face, thats when everything starts to go black and fuzzy, I'm loosing blood from my head quickly. Thats when the front door opens and Mom walks in. "Ronald!" Mom shouts horrified at the view in from of her..._

Mom walked in when most of the pain had been caused, there wasn't much she could do, I hear footsteps up the stair, by the time I've looked up Mom and Hugo stand at the door. "Rosie, how are you?" Mom says walking over to me and grabbing my hand, for the first time since I was 10 years old, Mom cries and that scares me. "Where were you?" I say, barely audible. "I'm so so sorry Rosie, I couldn't stand the way your Father was talking to you, I just couldn't cope any longer, I had to get away, I went to Nana Molly's, we had a little talk, we think that you should go live with her, Granddad and Teddy until the baby is born, I can't bare this to happen again." Mom explains to me, I look at Hugo, who looks as depressed as ever. "Where is he?" I ask, my voice a little clearer. "At the Potters." Mom say quietly. "I think I should go and check on him." I hear a voice behind Hugo say, thats when Teddy walks Hugo and up to my bed, where he smiles and hugs me carefully. "How are you Rosie?" Teddy asks me, I smile as much as I can. "A little better now I saw you." I say, Mom, Hugo and Teddy laugh. "Thats good." Teddy says. "Rose, we think that it would be best if you did go." Mom say, I nod. "I need to leave." I tell Mom. "I promise I will be a better Mother." Mom says, inside I know that she probably won't but I smile. "I know." I say.


	8. Oops

_Chapter 8: Oops._

Its been a week since the big fight with my Dad, we haven't spoken and we haven't seen each other, Mom comes over to Nana Molly's to see me, I left the same day I woke up, I felt happy that I wasn't there. Its nice to spend more time with Teddy, the wedding in in a week, we've already brought my dress, its an emerald green and ruby red strapless dress that goes to just above my knee, when Teddy saw me in it, he said I looked beautiful, especially with the glow of my bump, which made me blush, a blush that shouldn't have happened. Its just the hormones. It has to be and I will refuse any other option.

Lily came over today, we talked about babies and love, Lily was so sure on how she was going to raise her baby, I didn't even know the sex of my baby, I didn't get to find out as I was beaten up, my head still hurts thinking about that afternoon. Victorie says that she will check me over tonight and finally reveal the sex of my unborn child, one that I have no idea what to do with, maybe I made a mistake when I said I was going to keep it, maybe I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility, maybe I shouldn't keep the baby and let it have the life it should have, maybe it will be better looked after by a couple not a teenager, who has no idea what to do with her life, let alone a baby, a helpless little thing. No. I'm keeping this baby, this baby will be what makes me the happiest, someone to love and care about.

Victorie comes around at 7. She hugs me like a sister would, we sit down. "How are you?" Vic asks me, I feel emotionless. "I'm good." I respond automatically. "How is the baby?" Vic asks. "Nothing has happened." I say weakly. "Lets see what the sex of the baby is." Vic says with a smile, she pulls out a screen out of her bag, then gets her wand out, she lift up my top. "Wow, your massive." Vic says with a shocked smile, thanks Vic. "Thanks for that comment Vic." I say with the weakest of smiles, she laughs. "Sorry." Vic says, she hovers her wand over my stomach and there is a beep, then another beep, Vic looks shocked. "What is it? Is something wrong? What am I having?" I ask frantically. "Your having a girl, well two girls. Your having twins. No wonder your so big." Vic tells me. Twins! Twins I can't have twins. "Twins?!" I shout. "Yes, little non-identical twin girls." Vic says happily, oh yeah she can be happy, she isn't pregnant with twin. "I can't believe this." I say, but now thinking about it, it might mean I don't have to have any more kids, I smile. Vic pulls my top back down, I sit up as she puts the screen back in her back and her wand in her pocket, thats when Teddy comes in. "So what it is? Someone I can play Quidditch or someone I will have to protect against boys?" Teddy asks as he sits next to Vic with a smile. "Well, I don't know how to say this but I'm having twins, two girls." I tell Teddy, who looks shocked, but extremely happy. "Well I guess one could play Quidditch." Teddy says with a smile, Vic smiles. "Well I better go, I have tones of work to do, see you soon Rose." Vic says with a smile, we get up and she hugs me, then kisses Teddy and then floo's home, Teddy looks at me. "Lets watch some TV." Teddy says with a smile, he leads me to the sofa and puts the TV on, we watch random stuff and then watch a movie, a love story about a woman who is pregnant with another man's baby but he doesn't want it, soon she meets this guy and slowly they fall in love, then when the baby is born, the husband who is the father of the baby comes back, but she is already in love with the other man, it ends with happily ever after, its called Danielle Steel's Heartbeat, its a very old film. I liked it. So did Teddy, by the time the film ended I was lying on Teddy's chest, with his arm around me, I look up at him and he smiles down at me. "I love you Teddy, thanks for being there." I tell Teddy, I don't mean, love _love_, I mean a best friends love, he smiles again. "I love you too Rosie." Teddy tells me happily, then suddenly his lips crash into mine and we are kissing roughly, we wouldn't be able to do much with my giant bump, so after a couple of seconds of snogging we stop, by then I have decided on two things.

That that should never happen again.

And that I'm giving my twins up for adoption.


	9. The Wedding

_Chapter 9: The Wedding._

After that night I told everybody that I was having twin and that I was going to give them away, Scorpios found this very hard of course, mostly everyone was supportive of the idea, after we snogged me and Teddy promised not to do that again and we went to bed and nothing has been said about it, we still remain the best of friends, only yesterday I found out that Scorpios was coming to the wedding as Dom's plus one, soon after that I found out they were dating but taking it slow.

So today is the wedding, lucky for everybody (Mostly Victorie) I hadn't gotten any bigger and my dress was going to still fit me. I got dressed just after breakfast, just like Victorie told me, she was probably scared that I was going to get bigger in a space of 2 hours, which I think is quite impossible, but oh well Victorie can believe what she wants.

Its now less that 2 hours until the wedding and Victorie is freaking out, apparently she thinks that she won't think that she will fit in her dress as it has been 2 months since she tried it on, me and Dom are sniggering at the thought at it. "As if Vic could gain weight in 2 months, she is like the healthiest person I know." I say laughing, Dom only laughs a little. "What?" I ask unsure what she is going to say. "Vic thinks that she is pregnant." Dom say slowly, my eyes widen in shock. "Oh my gosh, she is a healer, shouldn't she know that she is pregnant or not?" I ask Dom, who looks down, this must be hard for her, its been a month and 2 weeks since she lost the baby. "The tests don't tell her anything, but she said she has the symptoms." Dom says, she looks so down. "This must be hard for you, when did you find out?" I ask carefully. "This morning, she thinks she is about 2 months pregnant, that means she got pregnant around the same time as me." Dom says sadly. "How are you?" I ask. "I'm fine." Dom says a little happier. "Come on, lets go help set up." I say, Dom smiles. "I'll go help set up, you go get the food ready." Dom says with a smile, I nod. I walk to the kitchen and help around for half an hour, then Nana Molly tells me to go and relax, so I start walking to the sitting room and just as I'm walking past the toilet, I'm pulled into it and before I can react my lips are pushed onto whoever it is and I'm kissing him, whoever this 'him' is, then seconds later he stops kissing me and I look at who it is. It's Scorpios. "What are you doing?" I shriek at Scorpios, who starts kissing my neck. "I'm kissing you, problem?" Scorpios asks absent mindedly. "Yes actually I do, you re-dating my best friend/cousin, who I have just started re-building me relationship with." I say as I push Scorpios away, he looks at me. "Sorry, yeah your right." Scorpios says. "Good, now go find her, she need comforting." I tell Scorpios bossily, he winks at me and then walks out, I sigh. Why do boy keep snogging me, especially if they are dating my cousins? So annoying.

Jacob then came to see me, I invited him to the wedding, well actually Victorie invited him. He and Roxie were having a chat, when he saw me and kissed me, which was nice. "Are you alright?" Jacob asks me. "Yeah, just can't believe Teddy and Vic are getting married in an hour." I say, its weird as I was always rooting for them to get together and now they are getting married, then Vic might be pregnant, its all gone so fast. "Would you ever want to settle down?" Jacob asks me. "Well I'm halfway there." I say with a laugh. "Honestly would you like too?" Jacob asks softly. "Yeah I would." I tell Jacob happily. "Same, if I just find the right person to settle down with." Jacob says. "Yeah." I say, Jacob grabs my hand. "If you still love me in a couple of months or even after that, how about we settle down." Jacob says, oh gosh is he proposing to me? I don't know how to answer this. "Don't you think we're a little young for that?" I ask softly. "If we love each enough, then no, but I totally understand that you might only be liking me because your pregnant." Jacob says kindly. "Oh Jacob." I say shaking my head, then I kiss him and it was one of the best kisses I have had, Roxie tells us to 'get a room' but still carried on kissing, finally we stop kissing and smile at each other. "I really like you Jacob and it's not the hormones, but do you think that we would be ready to settle down, I mean I'm nearly 17 and I'm having twins in 4 months, it will be very hard, I'm not going back after Christmas, but think I'm going to go into my 7th year if I can, your only 18 years old, you shouldn't be thinking about things like this, you should be thinking about what job your going to be doing." I explain to Jacob, who nods. "Yeah I know, but I love you Rose and I really want this relationship to work and I think that if we settled down, then the relationship would get better, I could start work somewhere, get money for you and me." Jacob tells me, he seems so happy. "Ok, we'll settle down, but we will have to wait until the twins are born." I tell Jacob, maybe this can work. "Thats fine, also I have a little flat that you can live in, I'm not going back to school for this year, I have it all sorted out, me and you can live together for a couple of weeks, just to see if your ok with it, if you do we can stay and if not, you can go back to your Nan's." Jacob says, he has this all figured out. "You have this all figured out, don't you?" I ask with a smile. "Yeah, I really want us to work." Jacob says, I kiss him softly. "Me too, now I have to go and be a Maid Of Honour and help the Bride." I tell Jacob who smiles, I got and walk to Victorie's room, when I get there everything is quiet and fine, I walk in and Vic is sitting on bed with her dress on, Aunty Fleur is fussing with Vic's hair, Dom is doing Vic's make-up and Lily is sitting down next to Vic, when I walk in they all look at me. "Where have you been?" Vic cries at me. "Resting." I say calmly. "Why 'ere you 'esting? We 'ave work to be doing." Aunty Fleur asks with her French accent, I roll my eyes. "Well when your 5 months pregnant with twins, I'll ask you the same question." I respond quickly. I walk over to Vic, who seems down. "Whats up Vic?" I ask. "She won't say anything." Lily says, who looks at Vic sadly. "Vic?" I ask with a commanding tone. "Everyone leave me and Rose alone." Vic says, everyone looks pretty shocked, but they do as she says. "Whats up?" I ask as I sit down, just as everybody has left. "I'm scared Rose, I don't think I can do this." Vic say sadly. "What are you talking about Victorie Appoline Weasley-Delecore?" I ask shaking my head. "I can't get married, I can't commit." Vic says, I shake my head. "Victorie, you have been in a relationship with Teddy for 5 years now and only now are you saying you can't commit, its not that, something else, I know what, if I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone, then you tell me what is really going on." I tell Vic, she nods. "Well, my boyfriend basically just proposed to me, he wants us to settle down and I said yes, but I'm only going to see how this works, also I'm going to live in a flat with him for a couple of weeks, to see if we can live together." I tell Vic, who looks a little shocked. "I can't believe he did that, I promise I won't tell anybody until your ready." Vic says with a smile. "Now it's your turn." I tell Vic, she shakes her head. "I'm sure by now Dom has told you that I might be pregnant, well the thing is, I'm not ready to a mother and I think that if I am, I might have an abortion, I mean I hate the thought and all, but I can't go through with it, I see all the pain women go through and the pain of loss if they loose the baby, I can't go through that, I don't want to." Vic says sadly. "Don't have an abortion, it will break Dom." I say quickly. "What do you mean? How will it break Dom?" Vic asks confused, she doesn't know. "Didn't Dom tell you?" I ask shocked. "Tell me what?" Vic asks worriedly. "About 2 months ago, Dom got pregnant with Scorpios's baby, then a month and two weeks ago today, she had a miscarriage, if you have an abortion it might break her, she was going to give the baby away, but I know she felt very happy with the baby in her and I think she was going to change her mind." I tell Vic, who is shocked. "Why didn't she tell me? I'm her sister, she can tell me anything." Vic says sadly, I hug her. "I don't know, she didn't tell anybody but me, Lily and Scorpios." I tell Vic softly. "How about you think about it, but not now, today you are getting married to the best man on the world, your going to have a magical day, think about this when you get off your Honeymoon." I say happily, Vic smiles and we start to get her ready, everybody comes back in.

The wedding was amazing, so beautiful, Vic was so happy after that talk. Its now the wedding party, I'm sitting down on my table sipping from my fake alcohol, because I'm obviously not aloud it, but I did try to get some but Mom pulled me away, well her and Jacob had to drag me away, it was pretty funny, I miss the days when I wasn't pregnant and I could get really drunk and hook up with anyone I wanted or anyone who wanted to, I've danced around too, first with Hugo, then with James, then Freddy, then Louis, then Albus, then Jacob and then I danced with Teddy, I've also danced with pretty much all the girls, mostly Dom.

I'm sitting happily, then someone taps me on the shoulder and scares the life out of me, I turn around and it's Scorpios. "Can we talk and I mean, only talk?" Scorpios says with a smile, I smile. "Sure." I say, Scorpios helps me get up and we walk out of the tent and over to a bunch of seats. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask. "I know you have already made your decision, but I want to talk about the twins and I do have the right to have a choice as they are my babies." Scorpios says. "Ok." I say, why not let him say what he wants. "Really?" Scorpios asks, he looks shocked. "Yes." I say as I roll my eyes. "Well I think we should start over, not dating or anything but friends who are having a baby or two together, I really want to be a father the twins, and first time you wouldn't let me do anything and now you changed your mind and you want to give up for adoption, but I don't want that and to be honest I should get an opinion as they are mine as well." Scorpios say strongly, I smile. "You really want this don't you?" I ask. "Yeah I do, I was sort of happy when you said you were pregnant as it would give me a chance to show everybody I'm not just an evil Slytherin with and ex-deatheater father, and then you said you didn't want be involved or anything that got me really down, then Dom got pregnant and I was really happy because I thought I would get a shot, then she told us it wasn't mine and that she would have put up for adoption that broke me, I just thought that maybe you could let me try and be a Dad and thats when you tell me that your giving the twin up, I really want to prove to people that I'm actually nice and stuff." Scorpios tells me, he sounds so passionate. "First I should tell you that Jacob basically proposed to me, he wants to settle down, he has everything planned and well I'm going to live with him in this flat for a couple of weeks to see if I want to live with him or not, he is going to quit school and he has got a job and is going to try and help me, I'm not going back to school until 7th year is supposed to start, I don't think that you would do that." I tell Scorpios, who looks a little shocked. "What is he doing, your going to be 17 in a month today, he has just turned 18, how is he going to be able to look after all of you? Also I would have done something like this, I would want to be everything for the twins." Scorpios says. "Well I didn't think you would have done this, also I was just as shocked, but I said yes and we are going to try and make a good relationship." I say. "Then why don't we give it another go, try and make a family, we won't date each other though." Scorpios suggests, he really wants this. "If I do choose to keep the baby, how do I know that you won't run away?" I ask. "Because I don't want to run away, why do you think I wanted to talk to you?" Scorpios says, thats all I need. "Fine we will start again, I won't put the twins up for adoption and I will let you help me." I say happily, Scorpios smiles and hugs me, I hug him back. "Thank you Rosie, I won't let you down." Scorpios says happily. "I best hope you don't." I say with a laugh.

Later that night we told everyone that me and Scorpios were going to start again, we weren't going to date, it went pretty well, then I told them about me and Jacob's plans, that went alright too.


	10. When things happen that shouldn't

_Chapter 10: When Things Happen That Shouldn't._

Its now 2 months later and I'm 7 months pregnant and things are getting harder to do, its good that Scorpios and Jacob are there to help me out when I need it. A little update on my life, me and Jacob live together, he has a job and is doing well, Scorpios left school to help me out and now lives in the flat next to me, Teddy and Vic have been married for 2 months now and are doing well, Scorpios and Dom broke up after she was caught kissing Alix Zambini, the twins seem to be kicking a lot, Mom told me that her and Dad might be getting a divorce, Aunt Ginny comes over all the time to tell me the family gossip, Lily will finish school in a month.

I wasn't expecting anyone to come around until this afternoon, so when I got a knock on the door and saw it was my Dad, I was worried that something had happened, so I let him in. He seemed normal enough, didn't even insult me as he walked through the door. "Nice place." Dad says with a smile. "Thanks." I say cautiously, Dad sits down on the sofa. "Do you want a drink?" I ask. "Yes can I have water?" Dad asks, I nod and get him a glass of water, I put it on the coffee table. "So what are you doing here?" I ask jumping to the point. "Can't a Father see his daughter?" Dad asks with a smile. "No." I say roughly. "Your so ungrateful Rosie, we have done everything to help you and this is how you repay us, by getting pregnant at such a young age and with a Malfoy at that." Dad says disapprovingly. "I don't care what you think, its my life not yours." I say angrily. "You shouldn't talk to me like that." Dad says as he starts to get angry. "I'll talk to you the way I want, in my own house." I say angrily, then he stands up to me, his face close to mine. "It doesn't matter where you are, I'm still your father and you do as I say." Dad says angrily. "Get out." I shout at Dad, thats when he hits me around the face, I grab my face. "You can't tell me what to do Rosie." Dad snarls at me, I hit him hard, I don't where it came from, he stumbles back as he holds his nose, he looks at me and then walks out of the flat, he slams the door, I run to the door and lock it.

The bruising came up a couple of days later, it was red during the rest of the day, Jacob didn't notice though.

I was starting to relax, when there was a knock on the door, I started to panic, but I got up and looked through the peep hole and found out it was Teddy, I didn't answer it though, of all the people to notice stuff it was Teddy. "Let me in Rose, I know your there." Teddy moans outside, I sigh and stand by the window and stare out of it, then I hear a _crack _and Teddy is in the sitting room, I didn't know he could do that, I quickly try to hide my face. "Oi Rose, not going to ask me how I am." Teddy says, I can tell he is smirking. "Get out Teddy." I tell him loudly. "What's got your wand in a twist?" Teddy asks as he walks up to me, I move away. H_e is really going know something is up now. _"What's wrong Rosie?" Teddy asks quietly, I shake my head. "Rose?" Teddy asks with a serious sounding voice, thats when he walks up to me and pulls my face towards him, he grabs the bruised side, so it hurts and I pull back in pain, Teddy grabs my hand from my face. "What in Merlin's name is that? Has Jacob been hurting you? I'll kill him." Teddy says as he gets angry quickly. "No Teddy, it wasn't Jacob, he would never do that. He doesn't even know about it." I say trying to calm Teddy down. "Who was it Rose?" Teddy asks, still angry, I look away. "Nobody, I fell over." I say. _Now that is so realistic, he'll never know now. _"On your face? Nice try Rose. Who was it?" Teddy asks, no getting past Teddy. "It was your Dad wasn't it?" Teddy says a minute later, I just nod, I go and sit down on the sofa. "Oh Rosie." Teddy says, he sits next to me and hugs me, I lie my head on his shoulder. "When?" Teddy asks. "A couple of days ago, he came over and we started arguing, then he hit me, so I punched him." I tell Teddy, I can feel him getting angry again. "Calm down Teddy, I'm fine and nobody is going to know about this." I tell Teddy sternly. "Why not Rose, this is actual abuse." Teddy says. "They didn't take me to St. Mungos because they didn't want Dad getting into trouble, just leave it Teddy." I tell him. "But Rose, this is not right and he shouldn't be aloud to do this to you." Teddy says, I look up at him. "Teddy calm down, I'm fine with it." I tell him carefully. "Rose its not right." Teddy says getting more angrier, so I grab his face and kiss him, its what Vic does to calm him down, and it works, too much as he kisses me back and I can't help what happens next, we start pulling on each others clothes, pretty hard to get too close with my humongous bump, but we try, pretty soon we are getting pretty far and it seems like it won't be long before something happens, I sort of want this to stop, but I just can't. I take off his top and he takes off my first top off, then he stops. "Should we be doing this?" Teddy asks looking at me. "Probably not." I say with a small smile, he smiles. "If we do this, it will be our secret and we can't ever do this again." Teddy says. "I agree." I say quickly, he starts kissing my neck and I take off the rest of his clothes.

It was great. I loved it. But I really regret it, it shouldn't have happened, but we have an agreement not to do it again.

We broke the agreement a week later.

Then the day after that.

And the day after that.


	11. Birth

_Chapter 11: Birth._

2 months on after 'The Agreement' and things hadn't really gone to plan as we broke 'The Agreement' after a week and then mostly everyday after that and right up to this day, two months later. So yes that does make me 9 months pregnant and due pretty soon, say tomorrow.

Let me fill you in on what's been going on. Well Dominique started dating Alix Zambini, Scorpios has been helping me with everything, Hugo started talking to me, Dad hasn't come near me, I'm secretly dating Teddy, I'm still with and dating Jacob.

James and Dom decided to come round and see me, we talked for a while and they become excited for the birth of the twins, I'm not really looking forward to having to give birth to two babies, it sounds too painful, but I have to do it.

Dom goes out to buy some more chocolate, as she scoffed my chocolate, it was a funny sight though, she brought them for me last week and she ends up eating them. During the time takes Dom to just walk out of the flat, I am getting little pain in my stomach, but I ignore them. But as the time goes on they get worse and are getting hard to ignore, I decide to go and get something to eat, but as I walk to the kitchen I get the biggest pain yet that I have to clutch my stomach, James runs over to me, thats when my waters break, James panics. "Oh gosh, was that the sign?" James asks, nearly sounding like he is going to scream. "Yes, James that was my waters breaking." I say, nearly sarcastically, James runs around getting all my stuff and then sits back down next to me. "I've called my Mom, she said she will be here soon." James says with a breath of relief, I smile. "Thanks James, you've done well for a guy." I say with a laugh, James laughs loudly. "I know." James says with a smile, I lie my head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" James asks. "I'm already exhausted." I tell James truthfully. "Well Mom will be here soon." James says with a happy sigh.

Aunt Ginny comes a couple of minutes later and then seconds later Dom walks in, unaware of the fact that I'm in labour. "Ok then, we need you to take you to St. Mungos." Aunt Ginny says with a smile, how can she be smiling. "This is when the fun begins." Aunt Ginny says seconds later. "Oh yeah, I forgot that pain is fun." I say sarcastically, Aunt Ginny smiles.

We get to St. Mungos quickly, the pain was getting worse by the second, it was nice to finally lie down, not that did much, but they did give me a potion which helps the pain. An hour later and Scorpios turned up, by then the potion had started to stop working, I forgot about the pain for a while. 4 hours later and the Healers tell me that I'm 7cm dilated and that I will have to wait until I'm 10cm dilated, which was annoying. 12 hours into labour and I've only just got to 9cm dilated, 'Just a little longer' they tell me, this is so painful and its even worse because I'm having twin, they say the twins are fine and everything that is happening is natural for a women having twins. "Your ready to push now." A Healer tells me, I have now been in labour for 16 hours, a very long, painful time for me. They put my legs in some things that hold them up, which is painful and then I have to push. After 2 hours of screaming at Scorpios, screaming at the Healers and crying, I finally have my beautiful twin girls, it was worth it all, but I never want twin again, they are very painful to have and I'm exhausted now, so they are letting me rest, Scorpios cried, so did Aunt Ginny, it was quiet a view, Jacob came some time during the time of my pushing.

We decided to name them Elisabeth Ginevra and Isabella Lily Weasley, Scorpios decided that he wanted them to have my last name for some reason, holding the girls was great, so special.


	12. Six Months Later

_Chapter 12: Six months later._

The first few months were the hardest, they were hard to handle, Scorpios had to start living with us, as it was hard looking after them in other's house, me and Teddy had to break off our thing that we had, which made things better.

But now it has been 6 months since the twins were born and things are getting better, me and Jacob are still together, Teddy and Victorie are still happily married, we don't see Victorie much, Dom and Alix have gotten engaged, I'm happy for them, Mom and Dad got divorced, Hugo got his first girlfriend who is called Alice Williams, James started dating Eva, Lily had a little boy and named him Luke, she and Lysander Scamander started dating. Me and Teddy haven't done anything since the twins were born, which is a good thing.

Life is good, but one thing. Never get pregnant at 16 with your supposed to be enemy.

The End.


End file.
